Your my idiot
by NyanCina
Summary: Alfred comes over for a sleep over at Arthur's! what happens when a thunderstorm is involved? Small fluffy one-shot thing i made! Yaoi don't like it don't read it. ALSO I DON'T OWN HETALIA!


**Author's note: Seconed fanfiction! yay! sorry if i misspelled anything please let me know if i did!**

**my older sister is the best editor ever. she helps me with spelling correcting hehe thanks for helping sister! **

**I made this one a small fluffy one-shot :3**

**R&R! **

**Enjoy~**

England sat on his bed reading the old book of fairy tales. He picked his tea cup off the desk, took a sip and then setting it back down so he could flip his page, he repeated these motions multipliable times. Then he heard his doorbell ring, sighing he tossed the blankets to the end of his bed and made his way down the stairs to the door. On his way down, he glanced out a window and realized it was pouring rain. The bell ringed once more before he got to the door.

"Artie!" Alfred jumped through the door knocking Arthur to the ground as soon as he had cracked it open, Alfred landed right now top of Arthur, getting him all wet. "Gah! Bloody git, get off me! You're getting me all wet!" Arthur's face grew slightly red the longer the large man clung on him. Alfred got up off Arthur, giving a hero smile. "Sorry I got surprised by the thunder!" Arthur got up smirking "I thought heroes didn't get scared." Alfred paused and made an angry face at England "Surprised! Not scared!" England chuckled and looked down at his wet clothes and sighed.

Alfred removed his jacket and looked back at Arthur who was sighing and drying Himself off. "So do you want to tell me why your here America?" Alfred perked up at the sound of his name and smiled.

"I came to see you! Remember last Tuesdays meeting you said we'd have a sleepover!" Arthur thought back to the date and shook his head "really because I remember refusing and being completely ignored and you thinking that I said yes." Alfred laughed "Aw come on iggy we both know your lonely on this dreadful Saturday and want to spend it with an awesome hero like me!" Arthur scowled

"Whatever there's not much I can do to make you leave now."

Arthur tossed a towel to America and went to his kitchen to make more tea.

Alfred chuckled and quietly said "but you didn't deny that you want me here."

Arthur poked his head back through the doorway "what was that America?" America nervously laughed "I asked if you could make coffee for me!" Arthur rolled his eyes "sure,"

Arthur went back to making their drinks and Alfred began drying himself off.

Alfred sipped away at his coffee and had a large smile on his face. "What's with the dumb smile?" Arthur took a long sip of tea. Alfred pursing his lips replied. "Rude. My face isn't dumb! I was only smiling at you!" Arthur chuckled "Be calm, you royal fat-ass. I was merely a joke."

Alfred crossed his arm pouting "I'm not fat."

Arthur smiled taking another sip of his tea. Alfred pouted in his chair. He looked out the window watching the rain fall against the glass. The dark clouds swirled around the sky, blocking out the sun.

Arthur fallowed his friends gaze and shuddered. "Quite a storm out there." Alfred broke out of his thoughts, "yeah. Do you not like storms?" Arthur drank the last of his tea setting his cup on the table. "No not really." Alfred drank the last of his coffee in one long gulp.

Alfred stood from his chair "Let's watch a scary movie!" Alfred ran out of the room coming back with a DVD. "This one!" the title read: _ghost in the attic. _Figures he'd pick a scary, ghost related, B-flick.

Arthur sat on the couch looking out the window while America placed the disc into the player.

"Okay get ready!" he jumped on the couch next to England and pulled a pillow close to him.

"England this movie is really super scary so if you get scared remember that you have a hero like me here!" Arthur rolled his eyes at him for the hundredth time that day. "Alright whatever."

Alfred grabbed the couch pillow tightly as they watched. Arthur had been watching America amused. Alfred would screamed and hide his face into the pillows then peak out only to go back to hiding his face seconds later.

"I thought you didn't get scared America?" He gave England pouty face. "I'm not scare-" a loud crash of thunder rattled the windows. Arthur jumped grabbing onto Alfred's shirt.

"Haha now who's the scared one needing an awesome hero!"

Arthur let go of him his face turning slightly pink "shut it idiot I wasn't scared! It j-just...surprised me!" Alfred rolled his eyes at Arthur this time. "Uh-huh yeah suuuure!"

Arthur crossed his arms. "It di-" another loud crash of thunder came and Arthur yelped jumping again the hugging a pillow.

"Alright fine! Maybe I don't like thunderstorms!" He buried his face further into the pillow hoping to hide his embarrassment.

"Its okay iggy I'm her-" the house shook with loud crashes that where fallowed by lighting. Then all the lights when out. The TV went out too. "Um okay now dude. I don't like this anymore."

Arthur un-buried his face looking around. "Alright Alfred stay here I'll go find some candles." Alfred nodded "be back soon! Because the ghost might get you!" Arthur chuckled but nodded for his reassurance

. He quickly made his way to his room where he kept a box of candles for this kind of situation.

Rain storms happened a lot in this part of London.

He hurried down stairs tripping on the last couple steps "shit!" he landed hard on the ground.

Pain shot up his left arm and he cursed the darkness and picked up the box he'd dropped and made his way back to the living room.

"Iggy are you okay I heard a loud thud!" Arthur sat down next Alfred whose eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. "Yes I'm fine just tripped" He opened the box and his left arm throbbed but he ignored it pulling out a couple candles. He lit them with the lighter he had also stashed in the box. This was going to be a long night…

Alfred sat still hugging his pillow when his eyes slowly dropped. "Tired Alfred?" America shot his eyes open and shook his head

"Nope. Not one bit! I'm more awake then anything!" Arthur smiled fondly "guess some things never change" Alfred cocked he head to the side questionably. "What do you mean?" Arthur shook his head "it's nothing" but it was something. He'd remember when Alfred was young he'd said the same thing

'_Nope. Not one bit! I'm more awake then anything!' _

It brought back old memories.

He'd always say it whenever England had asked if he sleepy or tired. Him saying it now proves his still a childish idiot...his idiot…Wait! What was Arthur thinking!? He shook his head quickly slightly pink. He was glad it was dark.

The skies had gotten darker with black clouds, another loud crash made Both England and America jump.

"I really don't like thunderstorms..." Arthur hugged the pillow closer to him. Alfred smiled.

Arthur looked really cute when he was scared. Wait no! You didn't think that Alfred!

The rain had let up but the thunder still boomed. Arthur was drifting into sleep when another crash had awoken him.

He patted Alfred's leg. "Alfred I think I'm going to bed..." Alfred brought himself out of his slumber and looked sleepily at Arthur "okay..." Arthur got up grabbing a candle to re-light for his journey up the stairs and dropped it when a searing pain shot up his arm nearly making him drop the candle.

Alfred sat up quickly "Whoa Dude you okay?" Arthur Quickly nodded clutching his arm. "I just might. Have hit it a bit too hard when I fell...but I'm okay!" Arthur added the last part a bit too quickly.

Alfred got up coming over and lifting Arthur's sleeve to find it was all purple and bruised.

"No. You're not okay! You see that?! That's the sign of a broken arm!" Arthur winced at Alfred's rough touch and shook his head.

"No no its fine I probably just hit it the wrong way. It'll be fine in the morning!"

Alfred shook his head "no Iggy, you broke it." England sighed and rubbed his eyes "can we worry about my broken arm in the morning? I'm extremely tired."

Alfred huffed.

"No. if you sleep on a broken arm it'll get worse!"

Arthur smiled "its okay I'll do some magic on my arm before I go to bed, okay?" Alfred laughed "Arthur there's no such thing as magic!" He laughed more. "Come on dude don't be childish!"

Alfred glared at him "I'll show you, wanker!" He pulled out a small wand and began chanting words in a language that was unknown to Alfred.

Then there was a burst of light and Arthur's arm shined and he felt something click into place and some of the bruises vanished.

"What the fuck, Arthur."

Arthur examined his handy work and slipped his wand in his pocket. "See? Now let me go to bed git. You get the guest bedroom."

Arthur resumed to lighting the candle like nothing happened and America stood shocked. "Arthur, what the fuck did you do?!" Arthur turned back with the lit candle in his hand.

"I told you I could heal it with magic. And I did." Arthur began walking to the stairway "come along now Alfred unless..." he turned back evilly smiling "you'd like to stay out here with the ghosts."

Alfred quickly ran over to Arthur still slightly shocked. "There's really ghosts here man?" Arthur smirked "oh yes tons."

Alfred grabbed the back of England's shirt as they walked up the stairs. Arthur opened the door to the small guest bedroom and placed the candle on the desk. "Good night Alfred."

America shifted as he climbed into bed. "How far away will you be, iggy?" England turned back "I'm just across the hall don't worry. And don't call me iggy I prefer being called my actual name thank you."

Alfred smiled "okay nighty night iggy~" Arthur sighed, he was too tired to fight. "Goodnight Alfred."

He closed the door behind him and walked into his room climbing into his own bed.

A loud crash of thunder rang throughout England's room and echoed back through his ears. He squeezed the pillow tightly. "Damnit I hate thunderstorms!" he sat up looking around his dark room.

Lightning flashed and he pulled the blankets over his head. "Shit! Make it stop already!"

He hugged the pillow more tightly. Any tighter and he'd burst the seams on it. He couldn't sleep now not with all the lightning and thunder. "This happens far too much in London..."

Another loud crash came with lightning at the same time and he screamed. "B-bloody thunder..." a small tear ran down his cheek.

"Fuck, am I crying now? Come one England you're not that scared..." rain pelted his window as the thunder boomed the loudest it had ever. It rang trough England's ears and he squeezed the pillow sobbing into it.

"Grow up you weak wanker..."

Alfred heard Arthur scream as the thunder crashed again. He sat up and quickly got up and ran to England's door. He heard England talking.

"B-bloody thunder..." he heard him stutter "fuck am I crying now? Come on England you're not that scared...Grow up you weak wanker..."

Thunder crashed as America opened the door to England's room. Arthur was wrapped up in his blankets and he could tell he was hugging a pillow underneath.

He guessed England hadn't heard him come in because he'd yet to say anything. He came over sat next to England and hugged him. Shocked at sudden touch clung to the pillow more his face heating up as tears fell down his cheeks. "Why didn't you come get me if you were scared, Iggy?"

He went lift the Blanket off but Arthur held it to himself, hoping to hide the state he was in at the moment.

"Be-Because I'm not scared!" Another loud crash came booming through Arthur's room and he jumped making the blanket fall off his head.

"England... you're crying…" _you look so cute when you do artie… _ England looked away blushing. "I'm fine s-so you can just go now!" Alfred wiped the tears from Arthur's face and hugged him closer to him.

"You're not fine. If you where you wouldn't be crying...it's okay to be scared because I'm here now. Why are you so afraid of thunderstorms?" Alfred wiped more of the tears that'd been streaming down England's face.

"B-Because Git! Y-You left me in a bloody thunderstorm!…" Alfred felt something inside him crumble. "You mean…since that day you've been scared of thunderstorms? B-Because if me?" Arthur looked up at Alfred "well… A little…" Arthur sniffed and shoved his face back into the realized how badly he'd hurt England. Arthur was shaking and sobbing, hiding his face in a pillow because he couldn't bare to look at him.

_I realize now what I really did, that day. He'd taken care of me like a real big brother would, he did everything for me. And then what I did. I just left. I'm a terrible person. I did this to him I hurt him. _

_I hurt my Iggy…. _

"I'm a terrible hero aren't I?" tears welded up in his eyes. Arthur looked at Alfred. "Wha-no...no you're not..." his face deepened with its red color. "Your...you're my hero so... Gah! I mean idiot of course you are! You shouldn't have left me!"

Alfred's face heated up at the _'my hero..._' part. He kissed the top of Arthur's head hugging him even tighter.

"England. I love you!" he hugged Arthur Tighter. Arthur's face heated up as red as one of Spain's tomatoes.

"Idio-" Alfred cut him off with a long sweet, warm, passionate kiss. When they parted Arthur buried his face into Alfred's chest and hugged him back.

"Idiot...I love you to..." Alfred smiled resting his head on top of England's "I'm your Idiot..." he smiled sweetly

"Yeah...you're my idiot..."

The End~

**thank you for reading! **


End file.
